


But the cut of your love never hurts (part 1)

by onvavoir



Series: I'll plead the fifth on all of this [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Jealousy, Marathon Sex, Multi, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, steve rogers: village bicycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bucky decide to do something special for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But the cut of your love never hurts (part 1)

The evening is cleared, preparations are made. Steve wanted to see a movie, but after a half hour of gently suggesting otherwise, Bucky had to just tell him that he wasn't going anywhere and that was the end of the discussion. Steve got that look on his face that he always gets when one of them gives him orders and promptly shut up. Since then he's been on the edge of the sofa-- literally, pretending to watch Fringe with them but looking back and forth between Bucky and Sam until Bucky hits him with a pillow without looking at him.

"Stop it. Take a few laps around the block or something, goddamn."

"You couldn't come up with a cover story?" Sam asks.

"Natasha's the spy. I just shoot people."

He continues reading his magazine until the hospital scene on the TV ends and Sam nudges him.

"There's your boyfriend," he says, nodding at the screen.

"Wait, who's your boyfriend?" Steve asks.

"Pretty boy there," Sam says. "Peter Bishop."

"Wait, which one is he?"

Bucky sighs and rolls his eyes upward, praying for his patience and for Sam's. He really should have come up with a cover story.

"The pretty one with the attitude?" Sam says.

"Sounds like Bucky, all right. I kinda like the dame-- girl-- woman, dammit."

"Olivia?" Bucky asks, grinning. "Yeah, she's just your type. Very Carteresque."

Steve shoots him a look that he can't quite interpret.

"Which one?" Sam asks, the question that Steve probably isn't asking and probably didn't want anyone else to ask.

"Either. Did you ever meet Peggy? Goddamn, she was a pistol."

Steve's expression crosses into warning. Bucky stares him down right back. He thinks he might have seen her once, in the 60s, with silver in her hair, but he can't be sure. His inclination is to think it was a dream or just his fractured imagination. _If I had, I would have killed her_. Maybe that's why Steve's eyeballing him. The thought makes his stomach turn.

"Well, Steve does have a thing for people who'll put him in his place and keep him there," Sam says.

Bucky laughs.

"He does, doesn't he."

"You're both assholes," Steve says. His next sentence doesn't seem to be a direct connection. "Peggy was... I miss her."

"Me too, pal."

Sam looks over at Bucky with a question in his face. He mouths, _you?_ while Steve stares off into space the way he usually does when anything Before comes up. He's a thousand miles away, lost in London or Ypres or Poland. Bucky shakes his head. _She didn't know I was alive, pal._ There's also the fact that Steve would have murdered him, but that's a far lesser consideration. He'll forever associate Peggy with a shift in the balance of his relationship with Steve. The night he knew everything had changed between them and wasn't entirely sure it was in a good way.

"Hey," Bucky says, clapping Steve on the back. "Don't get all mopey on us. She lived a good life. More than you can say for the pair of us."

Steve smiles faintly. Bucky shares a look with him. _Come back, Steve. Don't get lost in the past. There's nothing there for us anymore._ He leans forward and presses a kiss to Steve's temple, nudges it with his nose.

"Anyway," he says, sitting back. "They're both pretty. Do they get together later?"

Sam looks from Bucky to the TV.

"Hm? Oh. Peter and Olivia. Yeah, they do."

"Now that is a sandwich I would not mind being in the middle of."

Steve laughs.

"And you say I'm insatiable."

"You are a special case all your own," Bucky says.

"A head case," Sam mutters.

"Y'know, I don't have to take this," Steve says. "I could go see that movie I wanted to see."

"But you won't," Bucky says with a grin. "Cause then you might miss something."

Steve slumps back with a sigh.

"I don't see why you have to torture me."

"It's fun," Bucky and Sam say in unison, then laugh.

"Relax, sweetheart, this episode's almost over."

The credits roll, and Bucky stops the program. Steve sits up, looking hopeful. It's immensely tempting to fuck with him, draw things out a little more, but Sam stands up.

"You ready for this?" he asks Bucky.

"Sure. You ready to get tied up and spanked, sweetheart?"

Steve's face lights up like it's Christmas morning.

"Really?"

It's simultaneously hilarious and so goddamn cute that for a second Bucky forgets about the sexy stuff and just tousles his hair.

"You're adorable. Yes, get off your ass, it's time to do bad things to you."

Steve practically claps with glee, and Bucky and Sam share a grin. They herd him into the bedroom, then pin him up against the closed door. Bucky kisses him hard while Sam slides his hand in between his thighs, and Steve lets out a delighted sigh.

"You think we should get him off once first?" Sam asks.

Bucky considers, stops kissing Steve as he does so, although he keeps Steve's wrists pinned over his head. He keeps his eyes resolutely on Sam, although he knows Steve's watching him.

"Yes please," Steve chimes in.

Sam reaches out and covers his mouth with a hand.

"Hush," he admonishes.

"Yeah. Let's see how far he can go."

He grins at Sam, then leans in for a long kiss with him, lips and tongue, all the while holding Steve back just a little out of reach. He whines a little.

"This is gonna be easier once we tie him up," Sam says.

"You get the rope?"

"Of course I did, kinda question is that? It's pink."

Bucky laughs. Somehow that seems appropriate for Steve.

"I went with the heavier stuff," Sam continues. "Cause, y'know…"

"Right."

They're talking as if Steve's not there, and as Bucky suspected, it's driving him insane. He clears his throat, his mouth still covered by Sam's hand.

"What d'you think, up overhead?" Bucky ponders.

"Hm. Maybe if we had something to attach it to, but I think behind the back's gonna be more versatile."

"Can you retie in the middle of everything?"

"Oh sure, especially if the first knots are pretty simple. No need to get all elaborate, at least not yet."

"Okay, let's do the one, with the--"

He points his elbows up, hands behind his head. He can sense Steve practically vibrating.

"Okay, here, hold onto his wrists…"

Sam does the tying while Bucky keeps Steve still, whistling a little as he winds the rope around Steve's chest and wrists, knots it with dexterous precision. They shove Steve back against the door with his elbows pointed upward, hands behind his head. His face is already flushed, his dick hard in his jeans.

"Did you two _practice_ this?" he asks.

"Just the knots," Sam says casually. "Took me a while to get the hang of it again."

"Sam's good with ropes," Bucky says brightly.

Restraints do nothing for him-- if anything, they set him on edge, but Sam did need to practice the knots before they tried this out, so Bucky sat still on the sofa while Sam swore and tied, untied, retied.

"I hate you both."

"Liar."

Bucky holds onto one of his wrists and roughly pulls his jeans open. Steve breathes in slow.

"After you," Sam says, gesturing towards the hard-on tenting Steve's jeans.

He holds Steve up with minimal force, just enough to keep him standing up straight. Bucky sinks to his knees, tugs Steve's jeans and underwear down just enough to free his dick. He looks up at Sam.

"You want us to stop, you say so, okay?" Sam says.

Steve nods. Bucky closes his mouth around Steve's dick, and Sam almost doesn't apply enough force to keep him held back.

"Damn baby," he says, lowering his voice. "He ain't _that_ good."

Bucky holds up a middle finger. He hums a little around Steve's dick, makes him tremble, and swallows him down. Between the ropes and the vibrations from Bucky's mouth, it doesn't take long to get Steve close. Sam's murmuring things in his ear, telling him how pretty he looks, asking him to come for them. Steve gasps a little and then comes into Bucky's mouth. He swallows, then uses Steve to help himself up.

"That's one," Bucky says.

"Here, lemme loop this around your arms, keep it from tangling."

Sam undoes the knotwork around Steve's chest and wrists, coiling it around Bucky's arms for safekeeping, then pulls off Steve's shirt. On the skin underneath are pinky-red lines, like someone's drawn on Steve inexpertly with a big marker.

"Pants?" Bucky asks.

"Eh, let's leave' em on for now. Ropes won't interfere with getting them off later."

Sam casts Bucky a wicked look, and Bucky gives him one right back.

"You're evil," Steve breathes. "Both of you."

They nod in agreement. Bucky pulls Steve's arms behind him and Sam starts tying again, knotting, just a couple of loops over Steve's shoulders and then a tight pattern of knots behind his back, down his arms to his wrists, which Sam knots together tightly.

"Is he gonna be able to get out of this?" Bucky asks.

"If he wants to get out bad enough… probably. I doubt he will, though."

"I am _right here_ ," Steve says with a trace of impatience.

"How's it feel, baby?"

"Tight. I'm… not actually sure I could get out of this, actually."

Bucky doesn't miss the flush in his cheeks as he says it. He leans in and murmurs in Steve's ear.

"You like it?"

"… yeah."

They move him to a space a few feet from the end of the bed and get him to kneel with his back almost against the wall.

"Is that enough room?" Sam asks.

"Should be. Good boy, Steve."

Steve's mouth twitches. He looks up at Bucky without lifting his chin, which would be a little menacing if he had the use of his arms. As it is, on his knees, it just makes Bucky's dick harden a little. He gives a thought to undoing his jeans and pushing his cock into Steve's mouth, getting himself off with Steve bound and helpless on his knees.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asks.

"Fucking his mouth," Bucky says.

"Mmm. I think you should do that. Sound all right with you, Steve?"

Steve's eyelashes flutter, and his chest heaves. God, but he looks pretty. Bucky steps in front of him and makes a production of unbuttoning and then unzipping his jeans.

"Now you want me to stop, baby, you just say so," he drawls.

Steve says nothing, almost defiantly so, just looks up at Bucky with tense expectation. Bucky pulls his cock out and gives it a long slow stroke, mostly to tease Steve, whose lips part automatically. He takes hold of Steve's hair with one hand and with the other guides his dick into Steve's mouth. He can't help but groan a little. Steve's mouth is hot and wet and can't seem to get around his cock fast enough. Bucky looks down at him, cradles the back of his head with the other hand, and thrusts into that heat, not too hard, just to get a feel for it. Steve's tongue moves against the underside of his cock. Bucky lets his head tip back and closes his eyes. He thrusts again, deeper, and Steve moans around him. It makes him bite his lip.

"Jesus, Steve…"

He sways a little, fucks Steve's mouth a little harder, and Steve's lips tighten. Bucky tips back a little too far and rebalances, his dick sliding out of Steve's mouth. Steve flicks his tongue across the head, and Bucky's mouth drops open. He sets up an easy rhythm, probably not as rough as Steve wants it, but enough to pull him forward towards climax. He opens his eyes again and looks down at Steve. His face is red, his eyes half-closed.

"So good," Bucky murmurs. "Jesus, your mouth is so good."

Steve hums around his dick-- payback for earlier, he wagers-- and Bucky nearly falls over. He meets Steve's eyes again and thrusts his hips harder. Steve moans, and then so does he. He moves his hips faster, not quite as deep. There's nothing sexy about Steve choking. Steve's mouth tries to draw him in deeper, and Bucky gives in to it. A little faster, a little harder, and Steve moans again as Bucky's fingers tighten in his hair. Bucky's left hand comes up to brace against the wall, and he goes up on his toes as it hits him. Steve swallows, goes right on sucking until Bucky steps back from him, wobbling a little. He lets out a deep breath and sinks down to the floor, breathless. Once he recovers a little, he leans forward on his hands and knees and kisses Steve hard on the mouth. A few feet away, Sam blows out a slow exhale.

"God _damn_."

Bucky smiles at him. Sam's shirtless, and as Bucky watches, he pulls off his pants and boxers and sits back against the bed, naked and hard. He's looking at Bucky, and when he crooks his finger, Bucky crawls sinuously across the carpet towards him, his jeans still shoved down around his hips.

"Tell me what you want," Bucky whispers.

"I want you naked," Sam says, then gives him a little slap on the ass.

Sex-drunk, Bucky picks up his hips just long enough to shove his jeans down further, then pulls them off. He pauses for a moment, then lies down in front of Sam on his back with one knee up, hair pooling on the floor. He glances up at Steve and smiles.

Sam moves up his body with easy slowness, kisses his hipbone and just above his navel and makes Bucky writhe a little. He's not hard again yet, but that'll change soon with Sam on top of him and pressing his lips to every inch of Bucky's skin he can reach. Sam settles in on top of him with their chests pressed together and kisses him again, a little harder this time. His erection presses into Bucky's hip, and Bucky rolls up into it. He lifts his arms and then lets them drop over his head, right wrist held in his metal left hand. There's a quiet gasp from behind him that must be Steve.

"Oh, baby, there will be a time and place for that, _nnhh_ , believe me," Sam says. "Want something else from you right now, though."

He moves back down, presses his mouth to Bucky's hip, and sucks hard. Bucky bites his lip and arches up into it. When Sam moves back, he's left a dark purple mark on Bucky's skin. He reaches out, and when Bucky takes his hand, he pulls him up. Bucky straddles him and tips his head to kiss Sam deeply, still tasting faintly of his own come. He's not sure what Sam has in mind, but there's very little he wouldn't do for him or to him right now.

"I'm sorry baby," Sam starts to say, shaking his head. "But I can _not_ get enough of your tongue."

Bucky raises an eyebrow. He leans in and murmurs low in Sam's ear.

"You want me to suck your dick?"

"Nope."

Sam grins, and Bucky grins back.

"Anything you want."

Sam gives him a once-over, bites his lip, then turns around to place his forearms on the carpet, forehead resting on them, his back straight and long, thighs spread and his ass in the air. Bucky can't help it; he gives it a little slap. Sam tenses up, but he also makes a little noise and arches his back. Bucky glances at Steve-- he's transfixed. Bucky slaps Sam's ass again, harder, and then leans in to bite at it. He sucks at the skin, leaves a mark, then moves down to leave another on the outside of Sam's thigh. He lowers his head, then drags his tongue up, from the base of Sam's dick, past his balls and up to the tight hot center of his ass. He can hear Sam make a quiet _oh_ , and whether it's for Steve's benefit or not, it makes Bucky's dick stiffen all over again. He presses his mouth to Sam's ass and flicks his tongue, circles, uses every trick he knows to make Sam writhe and keen. His back arches so pretty, lean and muscled and dark. Bucky eats him out with lazy swipes of his tongue, nips at the curve of muscle that makes Sam's ass so perfect. He can see Sam's hands clench into fists, up on his elbows now, pushing back against Bucky's mouth in a gentle rhythm.

"Baby…" he whispers. "Oh god, baby. I need you to fuck me."

Bucky stops short of another bite. He waits a second. It might have been an accident. Sam arches his back again and rolls his hips.

"I'm serious, baby. Need you to do me."

He wasn't expecting this, and in his uncertainty he glances over at Steve, whose blue eyes have gone wide again. The line between his eyebrows is there, his mouth's open in surprise. It's hard to read his face. They stare at each other for a few moments, and then Bucky makes a point of dragging his gaze away. He looks at Sam, who's still face down on the carpet. He turns his head to look at Steve, and so does Bucky. There's something unspoken there that he isn't privy to, and he isn't sure if what Sam wants him to do is going to snap it.

"Tonight?" Sam says, just a trace of impatience.

Bucky shakes his head to clear it and gives Sam another slap on the ass.

"So fuckin' bossy."

He gets up, grabs the lube and a condom and then resettles behind Sam. He gives Sam's ass a few more licks. He uncaps the bottle and lets it pour into his hand, works it around to cover all his fingers and then leans down. He pushes his tongue into Sam's ass and rests two fingers on his perineum, waits for Sam to arch and moan again and then slides them up under his tongue, inside, into white-hot heat.

"Oh, _fuck!_ " Sam says, his voice breaking.

Bucky watches him closely, works him open slow and easy. Sam's pushing back against the rhythm of his fingers now, lips parted, gorgeous and needy and Bucky can't help but look at Steve. Steve's jaw clenches. If Bucky didn't know better, he'd think Steve was well and truly pissed off. But as firmly as the ropes are tied around him, they both know Steve could break out of them, and probably would have, if he were genuinely upset. As it is, Bucky can tell he's trying not to strain too hard and snap them by accident. He hasn't asked them to stop. He's just watching them, eyebrows drawn together with that line in the middle of his forehead. And his dick is hard again in his jeans.

Sam moans again and pushes back onto his fingers, and Bucky gives him a little slap on the ass with the free hand.

"Oh, shit…"

"You like that?"

His voice is raspy, he pushes in again to emphasise the question, and Sam just moans in response. There's a faint mark on his ass from where Bucky slapped it before, with his left hand. He places his hand over the outline, twists the wrist of his other hand a little to make Sam's back arch. Then he gives Sam's ass a hard, sharp slap.

He trains his gaze on Steve, who's transitioned to simple shock. He stares, lips parted, at Sam with his face pressed against his arms, his ass in the air. Bucky catches his eye and eases a third finger into Sam, who _moans_ this time, moans into the floor and grasps hopelessly at the carpet.

"Baby, I'm not gonna make it if you don't hurry up," he says.

"Okay," Bucky whispers.

He looks around, snatches up the condom with his left hand, and rolls it down onto his dick. Up on his knees, he thrusts his fingers into Sam one more time and then angles his cock up underneath, releases his fingers and groans as he pushes in. His breath catches, and he takes a moment to recover before he goes on. He pulls Sam's hips back against him, then reaches beneath him with his left hand to stroke Sam's dick. He doesn't care about coming himself. He just wants Sam to do it.

"Oh my god," Steve breathes.

Sam gasps and makes quiet little noises that are almost sounds. He pushes back onto Bucky's dick, hard, and that's all it takes, Bucky comes, and Sam comes, and Bucky holds him close as they finish. There's come all over the carpet, but Bucky couldn't care less. He pulls out and drops back onto his elbows, lets his head loll back as his eyes close. He sighs. Sam rolls over onto his side, then his back, and looks over at Steve, who looks like he's ready to come himself.

"I thought you said you hated it," he manages.

"I didn't say I hated it," Sam says. "Just said I don't like it as much as I like being buried deep in your ass."

Steve raises his eyebrows as if to say _fair enough_ and then looks at Bucky, watchful.

"You want some, sweetheart?" Bucky manages to say.

Steve looks down and then back up at him again. Coquettish little shit.

"Depends what we're talking about."

Bucky manages to pull himself around and slinks over to where Steve's sitting, tied up in pink rope and hard in his jeans. He sits down and sighs with satisfaction.

"Well, I already sucked you off, so that can't be it."

Steve just looks at him, lets his eyes drop to the hard-on in his jeans, up Bucky's body again. Bucky raises his eyebrows. He traces his fingertip along Steve's erection and plucks at the button on his jeans. He glances over his shoulder at Sam, who's watching intently.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Sam asks.

"Dunno," Bucky says, looking at Steve. "What d' _you_ want me to do, hm?"

He scoots a little closer. Steve presses his lips together, eyes downcast.

"Steve?" Bucky asks again, moving up close enough to feel the heat radiating from Steve's body.

He traces his tongue across Steve's lower lip, kisses him briefly. Steve swallows hard. Bucky leans in.

"You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Steve," he murmurs. " _Nothing_."

Steve's eyes nearly roll back in his head. He offers a tentative, bashful smile that makes Bucky want to kiss him again.

"Well, my options are kinda limited right now…"

"That your way of saying you want me to climb into your lap and ride your dick?" Bucky asks.

Steve turns cherry red. Bucky does kiss him this time, gentle. Steve's never fucked him, or Sam. He's always seemed more than happy to be fucked, and until now it's never really come up.

"You want it, Steve?" He kisses Steve again, moving closer.

"Only if you want it," Steve whispers.

Bucky can't help snorting.

"All right, but why don't we get you off your knees? Looks uncomfortable."

He helps Steve to his feet and takes a second to check that the ropes are okay, that no circulation's cut off. Sam heaves a sigh.

"I suppose this means I have to move too."

Sam shoots him a look and moves out of the way so that Bucky can shove Steve towards the bed. His shins come up against the mattress. Bucky leans down to pull his jeans the rest of the way off, leaving him naked and bound.

"Shit… is this still just two?"

He counts back on his fingers, looks over at Sam.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Damn, we got work to do."

Bucky pushes Steve onto the bed and then rolls him onto his back, checks that he's comfortable with his feet on the floor. As he's bent over, a sudden cool slick of wetness at his ass makes him gasp. He looks back over his shoulder to see Sam behind him, smirking. He flexes his fingers, and Bucky's eyelashes flutter. He's oversensitive, almost painfully so, after two orgasms. He feels a little guilty that he's had two to Steve's one. More to the point, however, he pushes back against Sam's hand and moans as he adds a third finger.

"Jesus…" Steve whispers.

Sam withdraws his fingers and leaves Bucky biting his lip. He moves around the bed and back, then kneels his way up next to Steve to put a condom on him. Then he lies back to watch. Bucky straddles Steve's hips and then settles in with the head of Steve's cock against his ass. He eases down onto it with his lip caught between his teeth. It's almost too much, on the edge of being painful, but Steve looks gorgeous, and Bucky realises there probably is no limit to what he'd to for him. He sighs and grinds his hips a little, gets a feel for Steve deep inside him.

He looks down. Steve looks utterly helpless, and not just because he's tied up. His head is tipped to one side, his hair mussed, and he's looking up at Bucky like he's the only thing in existence. Bucky smiles. He braces himself with his hands on Steve's chest and lifts up, just a little, then pushes down onto Steve's cock as far as he can go.

"Oh my god--"

Steve's back arches a little, and his eyes go wide as Bucky raises himself up and then sinks down again.

"Good, baby?"

At present, Steve doesn't seem to be capable of words. Bucky glances at Sam and has to bite his cheek hard to keep from giggling. He sets up an even pace, not too hard but with a little slap of skin. He lets his head tip back and gives over to it, lets his fingers dig into Steve's ribs a little. Steve whimpers and pushes up into him a little, as much as he can with his arms bound behind him. He makes high, breathy noises, like he's gasping for breath. Bucky closes his eyes and drops down onto Steve's dick a little harder, stops as it throbs inside him and grinds his hips as Steve comes hard. He looks up, grinning a little. Steve's eyes are on the ceiling, breath heaving. Bucky leans down to kiss him on the lips. His hair slips down to curtain around them. Bucky kisses him again. Steve surrenders to it and lets his head drop back. Sapped, Bucky eases off him and flops onto his back with a whispered _goddamn_.

"You want me to untie you, baby?" Sam asks.

There's a pause.

"Actually… I kinda like it."

"Course you do."

Bucky glances over at them. Steve is a mess, still trussed up in his pink rope. Bucky nudges him with a toe, and he turns his head to look over at him. Smiles. When he's capable of movement, he gets up and cleans Steve up, presses a kiss to Sam's mouth on his way to the bathroom, then comes back to lie down again. Steve's still staring at the ceiling.

"Did you two do that just to make me jealous?"

Bucky eyes Sam, who eyes him back.

"Yeah," they say in unison.

He sighs.

"God, that was hot."

Sam raises one hand in the air. Bucky frowns at him in confusion for a moment, then gets it: he slaps Sam's palm with his own.

"Don't push it," Steve grumbles.

Bucky grins and wriggles closer. Sam does too.

"You're comfortable like that?" Bucky asks.

Steve shrugs, as much as he can with his hands bound behind him.

"It kinda distributes the tension," Steve says.

On his other side, Sam raises up on his elbow.

"Supposed to stimulate pressure points," he says.

"How do you know about this?" Steve asks.

"Ex of mine was into it."

He doesn't elaborate.

"Huh. I didn't know this was a thing."

"Clearly you don't watch enough porn," Bucky says.

"Has anyone ever said that before in the entirety of human history?" Steve asks.

Sam's shoulders shake. Bucky amuses himself by tracing a fingertip up and down the lines of rope. He presses a kiss to Steve's shoulder.

"Looks good on you," he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> [Onward to part two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7324441), or take a break if you're tired. The boys certainly did.


End file.
